Healing Sanity
by 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0
Summary: This is your average story of girl meets boy. Girl falls in love, and Boy learns to trust love once more. Both hurt in their past Can they heal one another or will hearts be broken.SakuGaa Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Today was it

**Okay I know I know, bad me. I shouldn't be starting a new story but I have a randomized mind that need to release new ideas before finishing another. Yay! Okay enjoy!**

**SUMMARY:** Sakura gets an internship at Konoha Mental Institute and meets Gaara, a high-risk patient. Can Love Blossom?

Rating M for gore, language, reference to alcohol and maybe drug abuse. And maybe if it works out possibly a lemon.

* * *

Today was it. Her first day at her internship at Konoha Mental Institute. She was nervous, what if her couldn't help any of the patents. What if she couldn't reach her goal of becoming a top Psychiatric? Slowly she came upon the large metal gate and took a deep breath.

'_I can do this.'_ She smirked and began walking up the front doors. A bell chimed signaling it had opened. Looking up from the front desk labeled 'INFORMATION' was an older woman who greeted her with a warm sincere smile.

"Name please?" the older woman asked still smiling, her light brown eyes shining.

"Haruno Sakura, the new intern." Sakura smiled back.

The woman looked over Sakura from her bubblegum pink hair to her shining emerald eyes down to her original styled converse. She noted her attire was black fishnet shirt with a blood-red tank top over it and dark jeans with a studded belt and black and red checkered converse.

"Ah yes, Tsunade the head nurse wanted to see you." The kind older woman handed Sakura a map of the institution and a clip on name tag. **(Name tags might be tacky but I think they're fun :) so there!)** Sakura followed the map to the door **(on the first floor still)** labeled, 'TSUNADE'. Sakura walked in and said a meek "hello," before closing the door behind her.

"Haruno Sakura I presume?" a bust blonde woman behind the desk asked not looking up from her papers.

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

"I will be your boss, Tsunade. Of course I have much work to do so I will not be able to give you the tour. However, I have found someone who will. Ino please take Miss Sakura and show her around." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade." The girl named Ino smiled before turning the walk out of the office, Sakura following not far behind.

"So it's Sakura right?"

"Yes and you're, Ino?"

"Yep! Finally someone my age will be working with me. When I first heard that there would be a new employee I was like 'ugghh' because usually they are old and boring and well I'm rambling aren't I? haha." Ino giggle talking quickly.

"It's okay. So where to first?" Sakura asked giggling. _'I have a feeling we will become really good friends.'_

"Hmmm I guess I'll start off by telling you what floors hold what patients. The first floor is for mostly the nurse's bedrooms for nights they sleep here or supply rooms. But some patients that are soon to be released are allowed down here. On the second floor the activities and meals are held. It's about lunch time so let's head up there for now. The basement I never go but it's where the high-risk patents are held. They only come up to eat and sometimes it's delivered. One is allowed out at a time. On the third, fourth, and fifth floors the rest of the patients are held."

Sakura made mental notes of everything Ino had said. She wondered what the high-risk patients could have done to be treated so badly.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ino came to a stop in front of large metal doors.

"We're here." Ino smiled. She opened the cafeteria doors only to lose the smile on her face. She said a quick, 'excuse me' to Sakura and ran to where all the commotion was. Sakura didn't miss a beat and ran after her. Screaming was heard all over, blood was splattered over the floor and other surfaces.

Sakura looked at what, more like whom, the staff was cornering. Each staff member took out syringes filled with a sedative **(I don't know like any sedatives but for now it's going to be ****Ziprasidone**** because a side effect of this one can be insomnia) **and began to walk slowly towards a boy around Sakur's age with flaming blood-red hair.

Without a second though, scratch that, without thinking at all she ran between the staff and him. She stood, arms open wide one foot slightly in front of the other, protecting him.

"Stop! Can't you see your making things worse? You're fucking scaring him!" She shouted engraded by the way the staff was. She glared at them until they all took a few steps back and she smiled. Turning gracefully on her feet shefaced the boy. She sat on her knees and held up her hands as if to say 'I'm not a threat'.

He was sitting in the corner shaking eyes watching her warily. Fresh blood was all over his clothes face and hands. He looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a qustioning look as she came closer, slowly.

"Shhh, it's okay, I wont hurt you. See, no needle." She smiled and put her hands into her lap.

Sakura was about 3 feet away from him. "Your okay now, I wont let them do anytihng, I promise." She said nodding in the direction of the medical staff who watch wide eyed scared for this pink-haired girl.

"Why?" his voice was raspy, like he hadnt used it in a long time. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Why did you stop them?" The boy had confusion writtin on his face for just a moment, he had stopped shaking and was now looking at this strange girl.

"Why not? I don't believe in the use of sedative, especially the kind they were using Ziprasidone because it causes insomnia in some people. You must be one of them judging from your eyes." Sakura explained still smiling.

"I've always had insomnia but I guess it doesn't help." He looked at her wondering what she was up to.

"So-" Sakura was cut off by a voice of none other than Tsunade.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" she screamed running up to her inspecting her for signs of her being hurt not finding anything. "Did he try to attack you?" she asked confused. That's what all the other staff members told her.

"Huh? No I was calming him down, no sedative." Sakura explained.

Tsunade looked at the pateint knowing him well.

"Sakura can I talk to you in my office for a bit." Sakura nodded and said goodbye to the boy and she followed Tsunade. "Take him back to his room." She said to the men who held a straight jacket and sedative and chains. Sakura didn't notice because she was already out of the cafiteria.

"Would you like to be his personal nurse?" Tsunade said.

"Really?? Oh yes I would!" Sakura's smile got bigger. _'whew I thought I was in trouble.'_

"Just to warn you, your 100 percent responsible for him. And he is a high-risk pateint." Tsunade watched for any sign of hesitation but instead Sakura hugged her.

"I think I can really sure him. Please let me be the only nurse." Sakura begged.

"Okay, but if you feel the pressure is too much tell me immediately. Understood?" Tsunade set the rules.

"Yes. Pardon me I'm going to make sure its okay with… oh! I forgot to ask for him name!" Sakura said franticly.

"Here." Tsunade handed her the boy's folder which held past information. "His name is Gaara by the way."

"Kay. Thank you again! I wont let you or him down." Sakura smiled and walked out of her office giggling and went to the stairs to the basement.

Before Sakura could start walking down them Ino and a few other employees rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? What did Tsunade want?" Ino asked concered.

"Never better! She asked if I wanted to be his personal nurse." Sakura beemed.

This surprised everyone, why would Tsunade put this girl's life in danger with a _monster_?

"Wahts wrong?" Sakura noticed the looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" another girl of their age asked, Matsuri asked glaring at Sakura.

"I said Yes of course!" Sakura giggled.

"I hope that _monster_ kills you." Matsuri mocked and walked off.

"Gaara isnt a monster. I have to go see you later Ino." Sakura stormed down the stairs only to be stopped by a guard and another gate.

"I'm the new nurse of Sabuku-No Gaara. Please let me through." Sakura asked nicely despite her mood.

"You got stuck with the monster eh? Pity. HEY FREAK! YOU GOT COMPANY." He yelled back at the last room, more like cage in Sakura's opinion.

Her shoes make a squeaking scuffing noises as she walked down the concreate hall way. Each so-called room had bars in the front and a curtain that could be drawn of covering the cell.

Sakura stopped seeing Gaara in the last cell away from the other high-risk pateitns.

"Hello." Sakura waved. She used her key to open the door and slid it locking it behind her.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! Okay cliff hanger but I'll try to update tomorrow after I update animal instinct okay??**** Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yea I know I'm WAAAAAYYYY slow in updating everything I'm sorry!**

**Hopefully you forgive me? I'm trying lol.**

**Well onto the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

******

**:Recap:**

Her shoes make a squeaking scuffing noises as she walked down the concreate hall way. Each so-called room had bars in the front and a curtain that could be drawn of covering the cell.

Sakura stopped seeing Gaara in the last cell away from the other high-risk pateints.

"Hello." Sakura waved. She used her key to open the door and slid it locking it behind her.

**:Recap:**

**

* * *

**

Silence. Sakura turned around smiling, hoping that maybe she would get a greeting back. No such luck. Unless you count death glares as a greeting then she was sure as hell getting one big ass greeting.

"Um…," Sakura was not use to silence seeing as her best friend was an annoyingly bubbly blonde boy known form his loud voice, "I'm going to be your new Doctor, my name is Sakura Haruno, but you can just call me Sakura." She finished smiling.

Still silent Gaara began to glare at her even more, if possible, at Sakura.

Not expecting him to answer her she took in her surroundings.

Dark, cold, stone. That was about it. There was a table and two chairs bolted to the floor in the middle of the room and chains incase something got out of hand and the patient needed to be tied up. Sakura glared at the chains and hoped she would never need to use such foul things. There was a bed, though it didn't look to comfortable. By then she looked at Gaara and noticed for the first time he was chained. The reason he didn't move away or closer or at all in any case was he _couldn't_.

"I don't think those chains are necessary, would you like me to remove them?" Sakura asked gently walking toward him stopping only a few feet away. She was waiting and he knew she wouldn't budge until he answered.

Then finally, "Hn." He spoke. Or would that be grunting? What the hell it was the first sound she heard in the five minutes she's been there!

"I take that means yes?" She smiled and began to put the key into the lock and turn it.

_-click-_

The chain that held his right arm was undone.

_-click-_

Now the left arm was also freed.

_-click-_

His right leg could move.

_-click-_

His left leg joined the freedom.

_-click-_

The one holding his torso and neck fell to the floor.

Sakura took a few steps back so he could move. At first he just looked at her curiously then returned back to his normal monotonous façade. The next thing she knew her back was slammed against the wall; his folder with all his papers fell out of her grasp and scattered around the room. She stared into his sea-foam green eyes, surprisingly not too worried about her situation or the fact she couldn't breathe.

Breaking the hold his eyes seemed to have on her she realized she couldn't breathe. Her face began turning a light shade of red and she began to panic, she began clawing at the hand at her throat only for it to grip her tighter. Trying to scream for help with no such luck as rasps barely above a whisper came out. Now turning a lovely shade of blue, with her head spinning and sight blurring she began begging with her eyes, sending pleading signals to the boy who now had his one free hand clutching his head.

His grip loosened and she slid to the floor taking deep breathes, gulp air greedily. Her hand softly moving across her throat as she did so. Sakura looked up only to see Gaara on his knees both hands clutching his head and eyes tightly sealed shut. He was grinding his teeth in pain.

Ignoring her fear and consciousness she made her way to him and placed her hand on his back and his body has small muscle spasms. He growled as he shrugged her hand off him and struggled to stand.

"Gaara…" Sakura began quietly. This was NOT how she pictured her first day to be like.

He stood, grunting in pain as he glared at her. She reached out to him and he flinched.

"Why?" her voice barely above a whisper as she looked him in the eyes.

His face was passive; she didn't know what he was thinking. She began to frown, she only meant to ask why he had assaulted her but now had another question in mind.

"Why did you chock me, then let go? And why did you flinch away from me? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She brought her hand back and looked to the floor dropping to her knees and picking up the papers that fell before.

After a few minutes of silence Gaara spoke to her, his voice low and raspy from not being used in a while.

"_He_ told me too."

Sakura froze for a moment, the paper in her hand slipped back to the floor.

'_Who's HE?' _she thought before voicing her question.

"Gaara, what do you mean by, _He_?" Sakura, now looking intently at Gaara, asked.

"I can't tell you now. _He_ wouldn't like that, not one bit." His voice still low had an edge to it, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

Picking up the last paper from the floor she placed it back into the folder. Before she could get another question out the metal door opened.

"Sakura, its time for-," Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence due to the fact she noticed Gaara wasn't secured.

She walked over and placed herself between Sakura and Gaara, pulling out a sedative shot while Sakura moved to stop her.

"Wait Tsunade its okay! He wont-" before finishing the shot had been giving and Gaara slumped to the floor.

"Why did you undo the chains? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN?" Tsunade turned facing Sakura.

"He was TALKING to me! He was AFRAID." Sakura looked over at him, his face anything but peaceful.

"Sakura I'm not sure if you can handle this case. I don't want you getting hurt." Tsunade's voice and face softened.

"Please let me try, I- I think I can help him. Please." Sakura begged, her eyes shining.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine but next time be more careful, please."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed before grabbing the folder and turning to leave.

Tsunade picked up Gaara and cuffed him to the bed.

"I hope she's right." Tsunade sighed and left the room.

* * *

Sakura walked through the gate and glares at the guard. Taking the stairs one at a time she recalled what had just happened.

_'Well it was unexpected to say the least. At least I got some information. I wonder why Tsunade was so upset. Oh! I haven't even gotten a chance to read over his folder yet.'_

Promising to read it over tonight Sakura focused on getting home. She lived only a few blocks from the building so, naturally, she walked. Then hurt throat began throbbing as she remembered how Gaara's hands had constricted around it. Shaking off those thoughts she began walking again. Getting to her apartment she took out the key and unlocked the door with one hand. Twisting the knob and walking inside the dark, unlit room. Closing the door behind her she turned to switch the light on, the sudden brightness blinding for a moment until her eye's adjusted. She walked over to the kitchen table and opened the folder. Before she could start reading her stomach growled, echoing in the empty apartment.

Sighing Sakura walked over to the refrigerator and took out an apple and got a glass of water. Reading over the folder her eyes widened. It said not much was known about his past. He has one brother and one sister, both older. But they hadn't visited in a while, occasionally the sister would call to see how he was doing but even that was becoming less and less frequent. Their names were protected so not even Sakura would know them unless Gaara talked about them to her. The only things it said was that his mother died giving birth to him. His father despised him. According to the document that was all the information his past nurses could get before they resigned or got a restraining order. It also said he didn't talk much; in fact he had even injured some of the other patients.

His condition was bipolar and schizophrenia. His moods were unpredictable and uncalled for. He claimed that someone was _telling_ him to hurt or kill others. Someone in his mind.

Sakura remembered what Gaara had said, she took out an empty notebook and began writing everything that happened, putting in as much detail as possible before she forgot.

Also remembering to note that she should try to find out as much as possible on whoever tells Gaara to do such things. Sakura would find out who _He_ was and help Gaara at all cost.

Looking at the time she realized she'd need to sleep in order to be ready in the morning. Tomorrow she would get some answers.

* * *

The sedative wore off as Gaara blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It took some time until he remembered what had gone an that day. He went to rub his head when he noticed he was back in the chains. When did he get chained back up?

'_**Why did you stop me, Boy?'**_ an all too familiar voice spoke out.

'_I don't know…'_

'_**Next time she, that Sakura girl, wont be so lucky. And you almost gave me away, you spoke more with her in the cafeteria and all of today then anyone in your life excluding me.'**_

Shocked Gaara recalled the day's events. _He_ was right.

'_She wasn't a threat.'_

'_**Now that I think about it she may be more useful to us. We wont kill her but don't think she's safe from me. She seems like she'd be fun to toy with, very fun.' **_Shukaku laughed menacingly.

Gaara blocked the voice as he began to think of her, Sakura. Would she come back tomorrow? It was times like this he wished he could sleep. Instead thoughts of a certain pink-haired female occupied his thoughts. Tomorrow would be entertaining, Gaara would make sure it was for him anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight cliffy! I struggled through my writers block with the help of my friend ****MinaKoi9**** !! hope you liked it and it was good!!**


	3. Sorry for the wait:

_OKay i am SOOOOO sorry i havent been on in forever i knowww :( _

_but i really really couldnt my life has been up down crazy with moving and back and forth and crazyy stalker ex's and that fun stuff so now that my life is back to normal (well my normal because otherwise it wouldnt be fun:) i will be updating my stories :)) very soon :)_

pleasee don't give up I wont make you wait long again :]]


End file.
